


Sweet Ramblings

by orphan_account



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble Series, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Smut, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles I do. I am open to requests!





	1. Can't Say No

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first story/drabble. It’s quite short and but I hope you like it anyways! Leave a review! Prompt: Hey I was at the pet store because I wanted to look at the hamsters and I swear this one was calling my name. We’re keeping him no matter what you say but you can name him?

 

**Can’t Say No**

Caroline Forbes has always prided herself on her self-control. Whenever she said just one episode or just one more minute, she meant always it. That has always been something she could count on - except when it came to animals.

 

She swore she just wanted to take another look at the fluffy grey dwarf hamster that caught her eye while shopping for a collar for Katherine’s cat, but when she heard it squeak out an unmistakable “Care!”, she was sold.

 

Truth be told, Caroline was already looking into hamster care long before she saw her new pet, and although she likes to think this decision was a split second decision, anyone who knows Caroline Forbes knows she doesn’t do spontaneous.

 

She was halfway home before she even thought about calling her boyfriend of one year - Klaus - and telling him about their new addition. “It’ll be fine,” she reasoned to herself, “He’s not allergic to anything. Plus, everyone loves hamsters.”

 

When she arrived at the threshold of their apartment, the furry critter in hand, she realized she had no idea how to actually break the news to him. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and walked in.

 

"Hey, Klaus? I've got something," Caroline starts, hoping that the vagueness of her statement will be a good conversation starter.

 

"Yes, love? What is it?" He asked, appearing in the living room. When his eyes caught sight of the cardboard box and a cage they widened and flickered back up to a sheepish Caroline.

 

"Okay, hear me out. I was at PetCo because I just wanted to look at this dwarf hamster and he was so sweet, Klaus, he even said my name! That means it's destiny, and I'm not one to mess with destiny." At Klaus' incredulous stare she started to ramble. "Look, I even got everything we need to take care of him and our apartment allows little pets so it's not like I broke the rules or anything, right? And dwarf hamsters aren't that high maintenance, I would know because I had one when I was seven. _ And that's another thing _ ! I have past experience so really -" She was cut off when Klaus gave her a small shake of her shoulders to stop her rambling.

 

"Caroline, are you telling me you got a hamster?"

 

"No. I'm telling you we got a dwarf hamster."

 

"A hamster we never talked about or even alluded to getting?"

 

"That's not true - just last week I showed you a picture of a hamster falling and said 'Aw I want one!'"

 

" _ Caroline _ ."

 

"Okay. Yes. Maybe?"

 

Klaus gave a deep sigh before answering again. "Since I know there isn't any way you will relinquish ownership of this hamster - "

 

" - Dwarf hamster - "

 

"I will let it stay," Klaus continued, as if Caroline never interrupted, "under one condition."

 

"Which is?" She prompted.

 

"I get to name it." He finished, a satisfied smirk playing on his lips.

 

Caroline's brows furrowed, thinking about the proposition. On one hand, he could name it something outrageous, but on the other hand, he could have totally freaked out and told her to get rid of the hamster and him choosing the name seemed to be a small price to pay. Seemingly happy with the conditions, she nodded. "So what'll you call him?" 

 

Klaus opened the box and picked up the hamster seemingly lost in thought for a few moments. He let the hamster walk around his hands for a bit, before placing it in his lap and stroking it fondly. Caroline could have sworn she saw a smile on his face but she knew he would vehemently deny it if she ever brought it up.

 

The sight did make her laugh a little. Klaus was no giant, but he was tall and his scary demeanor made seeing him with such a small ball of fluff made her giggle.

 

"Augustine," Klaus announced after a while.

 

"Huh. Not the worst name. Why Augustine?"

 

"Well, love, in German it means dignity and grandeur. He has quite a regal look to him, don't you think?" He said, motioning to where Augustine sat perched on his knee.

 

"I don't hate it. We can call him Gus for short."

 

"I hope you don't expect me to clean his cage, sweetheart. It's the least you could do after springing this terribly difficult responsibility on me."

 

"Oh, you love him." She replied, kissing him softly on the cheek before returning to their new family member. 


	2. So We Meet Again - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline has a one night stand and doesn’t expect to see him again but obviously fate has other ideas. AH/AU This is a part one so please stay tuned for another part :)

**And So We Meet Again - Part 1**

"Cheers!" The three girls called out, throwing the tequila back and relishing the burn.  It was a Saturday night and Katherine, Bonnie and Caroline had their hearts set on drinking until they drop. Caroline to forget a bad breakup and Katherine and Bonnie to be good friends. 

 

Things were going well with Tyler, or so Caroline thought. She was about to surprise him at his office on their anniversary (wearing some very steamy lingerie) when she burst in on him screwing his assistant. Needless to say, she verbally abused him loud enough for the whole office building to hear and stormed off.

 

"I swear I am off relationships. The only way I'll even look at a guy is 'cause I want a one night stand."  Caroline vowed, already planning all the skimpy outfits she could wear to tease a guy. She was just planning one that she could wear for their next laugh when a sharp, almost mocking laugh broke her from her thoughts.

 

"As much as I'm loving this 'man-cleanse' Forbes, you are so not cut out for one night stands," Katherine replied, eyebrows raising challengingly at Caroline's incredulous look. 

 

Bonnie hummed in agreement. "Look, it's not a bad thing, Care. It's just that you have a big heart and can get attached easily. You've never even done the walk of shame before."

 

"I so have! Remember that one time in college?" 

 

"Oh yes, I remember," scoffed Katherine, "you felt so guilty you ended up apologizing and going out on two dates that were terrible, might I add. His dick was, and I quote, ‘limper than a wet noodle.’" She said, leaning back on the bar grinning at Caroline's bashful look.

 

"Okay, maybe I've had some trouble before," Caroline mumbled. 

 

"Some trouble?" Bonnie asked.

 

"Fine. A lot of trouble. But I'm different now! I've got like, new incentive or whatever." Right as she said this, a group of men walked into the bar. One was obnoxiously hollering, his arm slung over another man who seemed stiff and uncomfortable in his suit. One man caught her eye, though. With his sandy blonde curls and lips that were sinfully attractive. His face held an expression that simultaneously looked bored and ready to kill. His eyes swept over the scene until they landed on her. With a smirk and a wink, he strolled back over to his friends, leaving Caroline  _ very  _ intrigued.

 

Katherine was following Caroline’s eyes the entire time when an idea popped into her head. "I bet you can't even sleep with that guy and leave, no strings attached." Katherine goaded.

 

"Come on, Kat, she just broke up with Tyler. At least wait a bit before making bets." Bonnie chided, not wanting Caroline to do anything she's not ready for.

 

"No, Bon. I can do this. I want to do this. New year, new me." 

 

"Care, it's the middle of July."

 

"New year, new me!" Caroline chanted, a little more forcefully this time, though it felt like it was more for her own benefit. Grabbing a shot from Katherine's grasp and ignoring the profanities shot her way, she drained it quick and gathered her courage. She was going to need it.

 

xxx

 

Bars were never really Klaus’ scene. Warm, thriving boodies crudely gyrating to the headache inducing music has never really appealed to him. The only reason he was here was to tag along to some bachelor party his brother Kol made Elijah have, and even then he’s wondering if that was worth it. 

 

He was still pondering his decision as his eyes raked over the bar and landed on a bubbly blonde. She seemed to be in a heated conversation before her eyes finally left her friends and glanced over at the commotion Kol was causing. He watched as her gaze finally fluttered over to him. He smirked when he saw her eyes do a quick once over. When their eyes met yet again, he checked her out much slower, taking in the way her dark blue halter top and skinny jeans accentuated her curves. Looking back up, he was pleased to see her face was now slightly flushed. 

 

He turned back to his friends, but not before throwing a sly wink, its meaning clear as day.

 

_ An invitation. _

 

After making sure that Kol wouldn’t throw up on some unsuspecting victim, he left the booth and made his way to a secluded corner of the bar. Signalling to the bartender for some scotch, he waited with baited breath to see if the little blonde would accept his proposal. Sure enough, she saw her sauntering his way and he was sure she was adding an extra sway to her hips because no one can be that alluring naturally.

 

She grinned at him as she plopped right beside him, thighs touching. He found the proximity intoxicating, her warmth emanating and surrounding him. He was suddenly flooded with thoughts of her under him, not warm but hot and writhing, pleading for more while she came undone. He now had a goal in mind. It had been a while since he had gotten laid, and why not break the dry spell with someone seemingly easy? 

 

“Hey, stranger,” her melodic voice purred out, “buy a girl a drink?”

 

He was pleasantly surprised by her boldness. Perhaps she might actually be interesting. Who knows? Maybe he’ll even sleep with her twice.

 

“Gladly, love. And what would the lady like to drink?”

 

He saw her stiffen slightly at his accent and he grinned inwardly. He always relished the reactions he got.  _ This is going to be fun. _

 

xxx 

 

He had an accent. Why did he have to have an accent? His voice was low and sultry, but that fucking accent made her a goner. Caroline was quite sure he was too perfect to be true, and was slightly regretting jumping straight into the waters of one night stands with Mr. Sex On Legs.

 

After realising she might have taken a  _ tad  _ too long to respond, she finally shook herself from her thoughts. “Rum and coke, please. And it’s Caroline, not love.”

 

“Caroline. I like it.” He said, ordering her drink of choice. The way he said her name sounded like a sensual caress. It sent shivers down her spine she tried to repress and caused a familiar aching in her legs.  _ Get it together, Caroline! It’s literally only been a month since you’ve had sex!  _

 

Conversation came easy afterwards, talking and flirting flowing easy between them. She learned his name was Klaus. It was such a unique name, but it suited him somehow.  _ Unique and unforgettable.  _ It wasn’t until she got a text from Katherine did she realise how long they had been talking.

 

**Katherine**

**[11:48 pm]**

_ u gotta jump his bones soon care _

 

_ unless hes a killer. then break his bones and keep his dick as a souvenir  _

 

_ anyways message me if u arent coming home ;) i want deTAILS _

 

Her mind was brought back to her original goal. She knew she would regret leaving him, but her pride was kicking in. She wanted to prove Katherine wrong and she wanted to prove that she can do it herself. She brought her attention back to Klaus and found him watching her intently.

 

“What do you say we get out of here?” She asked, coyly biting her lip and looking at him through her lashes.

 

She watched as his gaze darkened considerably, his eyes now a deep blue, reminding her of the sea when it storms. “I thought you’d never asked.”

He quickly tossed down a couple of bills to cover the cost of their drinks, then proceeded to pull her by her hand out of the door, ignoring the cheers the idiots he called friends gave him as he rushed out and pinned her against the wall, his lips hungrily devouring hers.

 

She moaned as he deepened the kiss, tongues mingling. His earthy and slightly spicy scent washed over her. If she thought she was turned on before, it was nothing compared to what she felt now. She felt as if she was on fire, the dull ache in her legs turning into a sharp cry, demanding attention. She ground her hips against his, feeling his hard length and relishing in the guttural groan it pulled from him.

 

His lips left hers and any cry of complaint she had turned into a breathy sigh as he continued his ministrations on her neck.

 

After a couple of minutes, Caroline very reluctantly pushed him away when she realised they were openly making out out in the open.

 

“Something wrong, love?” He said, a mix of confusion, concern and lust in his gaze.

 

“No, no nothing’s wrong. It’s just that we’ve just passed second base and are very close to third and we are still in public.” She replied, sheepishly smiling.

 

The trip to his apartment was a blur. All she knew was she couldn’t get enough of him. She was vaguely aware when they came to a stop and Klaus threw a few bills at the probably traumatised taxi driver before hoisting her out of the car, lips never leaving her skin.

 

They stumbled to the elevator, and they broke apart when the doors opened. A little old lady was in the elevator, looking at their disheveled clothing with amusement. 

 

Klaus awkwardly pressed the button for his floor. The only thing keeping him from ravishing Caroline right there was the fact that he at least had some respect for his elders.

 

Caroline felt like her knees were going to give out at the loss of contact, but Klaus’ strong arm was wrapped firmly around her waist. She took this opportunity to text Katherine, informing her that she would most likely not come home as Klaus’ fingers traced soft patterns on her hip, dipping dangerously low.

 

The elevator seemed to take forever going up. Finally, it stopped, but not at Klaus’ floor. The old lady got off and Caroline would have sworn she heard her say “Use protection!” but all coherent thoughts left her mind when she was pushed up against the wall.

 

She shrieked slightly when she felt the elevator jerk at the sudden movement but the sounds were soon muffled as Klaus slanted his lips against hers. 

 

Carrying her out of the elevator, her legs wrapped around his waist, he fumbled with the lock and managed to get it open.

 

Stumbling into the apartment, they finally started to shed their clothes. He almost ripped her top off in his haste but Caroline was quicker than he was, quickly pulling it up and over her head.

 

He stopped for a second to admire her chest clad in only a flimsy piece of lace she called a bra. She grinned at his blatant ogling and brought his lips back to her. “Bed,” she hastily mumbled. Guiding them quickly to his room as they toed off their shoes, he laid her down gently, his body caging hers.

 

She was beautifully flushed, her breath coming out in ragged gasps. He was reminded of his earlier fantasies, but the real version was much more astounding. After their conversation, he found himself much more attracted to her, and not just physically. Her wit had him enchanted and now he knew she was so much more than just a pretty face.

 

Caroline watched as he scrutinised her with his gaze, as if he was memorising her. A small gasp left her mouth as his head dipped down and started planting a trail of kisses down her neck. His hands reached under her back and she happily arched her back, breasts pressing into his chest as he unclasped her bra and tossed it aside. 

 

“You are so utterly perfect, Caroline,” he breathed, before enveloping one of her nipples into his velvety mouth. 

 

The moan that escaped her mouth was like music to his ears. Suddenly, Caroline was overcome with the urge to touch his skin. “Clothes. Off. Now.”

 

Happy to oblige, he broke away from her now hard bud which was glistening. He all but tore his shirt off, and Caroline immediately reached out to trace his tattoos. His muscles involuntarily flexed under her touch. She reached down to make quick work of his belt buckle and soon enough he was bare in front of her. Reaching for his cock, she gave a few languid strokes to it as she heard him hiss.

 

Glancing up, she saw his gaze hooded with lust. “Now, love,” he said, voice deep and raspy, “I firmly believe in equality, and our clothes situation surely isn’t equal.”

 

He gently took her hand away, and tugged her jeans down her legs, taking her panties with them. She suddenly felt self conscious under his gaze, but he quickly assured her with feather-light kisses on her thighs, creeping closer to her throbbing and wet center.

 

Gently spreading her legs apart, he pressed kisses on her inner thighs. 

 

“Klaus… More…” Caroline barely managed to gasp out.

 

“Tell me what you want, sweetheart,” he said, inhaling the scent of her arousal as he continued to tease her, kissing and licking everywhere apart from where she needed it most.

 

“Klaus, please…”

 

“Please what?”

 

“Make me come on your tongue. Finger fuck me until I cli -  _ oh my god _ .”

 

She couldn't even finish her sentence since it was interrupted by his tongue flicking over her clit. He licked her lazily as her hands fisted her curls. At her pleads of more, he slipped two fingers into her, making her cry out at the sudden sensation.

 

He focused his mouth on her clit, while his fingers pumped in and out. He could feel her walls start to contract, and with a sharp pinch, she fell apart, his name tumbling from his lips.

 

He helped her ride out her orgasm, before crawling back over her and kissing her slowly, the taste of her arousal on his tongue making her turned on all over again.

 

“So, I know what that mouth does. How about other parts?”

 

By the end of the night, she was well acquainted with all the things his body could do. She seriously considered staying with him until morning, but Katherine’s dare kept echoing in her mind. Caroline Forbes was nothing if not true to her dares. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! Okay I know you might hate me for the ending but remember this is only a part one! I’ve only fulfilled half of my prompt. It got way longer than intended so I’m gonna break it into two parts. Expect the second part up sometime next week. Until then, leave a review! How was the smut? It was my first time so I hoped you enjoyed it.   
> XOXO  
> Ria


	3. And So We Meet Again - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo! Here’s part 2! I hope the wait was worth it :D Thank you very much to the guests who left the sweet reviews - I couldn’t thank you personally but I would love to! Since this is a continuation read the last chapter so you know what’s going on. I’d just like to say I am taking requests and prompts and I will do my best to write them!  
> Anyways on with the show!

“Hello, Gorgeous,” Enzo crooned, leaning over Caroline’s desk, “are you coming to the office party later?”

 

“Drop the act, Enzo. I know you just want to know if Bonnie’s coming,” she said, organising files and making sure her desk was up to her control freak standards. “I don’t even wanna go. I’d rather celebrate at home with Netflix and the greasiest pizza I can get my hands on.”

 

“Don’t be like that, gorgeous. It’s our first million copies sold! Look, just come for at least two hours. Bring your little Bennett friend for company. Plus, aren’t you curious to see who this ‘Nik’ bloke is? The boss lady just won’t stop raving on about how your souls were made to be intertwined as one,” he said, wiggling his fingers in front of her face in a gesture of enchantment for emphasis.

 

“Oh, shut up. She didn’t say anything like that,” she said, trying to dismiss him.

 

Of course, Enzo was right. Mrs. Esther Mikaelson was desperately trying to set Caroline up with her seemingly perfect son Nik. In Caroline’s opinion, anyone who needed their mother to talk them up for a date must be  _ seriously  _ lacking in other aspects, namely the bedroom. After her amazing one night stand with Klaus twenty-six days ago (not like she’s counting or anything), even the thought of sleeping with another man repulsed her.

 

She knew the leaving would be one of her biggest regrets, and it was times like this she hated her stupid pride. Katherine had been impressed and asked for every little detail and Caroline gave them, as promised. Reliving the moment, she realised her attraction ran so much deeper than just the surface. She liked the way he laughed, how his eyes would crinkle slightly whenever she was able to match one of his quick quips, or how they would darken when she purred something suggestive.

 

Everyone else had been just sub-par to him, and she did nothing about it.

 

She was much too ashamed at the fact she just up and left, so she avoided the bar (which was a pity because it  _ was  _ her favourite place,) and she tried her damndest not to think about it - but that never worked.

 

He plagued her thoughts and no matter how much she wanted to shove him and his stupidly perfect dimples in a deep, dark corner of her mind where only the cringiest of phases roamed, she just couldn’t. He had somehow gotten under her skin, and she had no idea what to do.

 

“Deny it all you want, sweetheart, just know that the key to making her shut her trap for a little while is showing up,” he said, leaving her alone consider her options.

 

xxx

 

After some serious consideration and multiple charts (Caroline was nothing if not thorough,) she finally decided to go, just to sate her curiosity. Who knows, maybe this Nik guy would be more charming than Klaus. Maybe he’ll be the one to get her mind off of him, if only for a little while.

 

The thing was, Caroline didn’t want this other guy. She didn’t want her mind off of him and she sure as hell didn’t want to be charmed by him either. She’ll just go and politely reject his advances, and once she knows what kind of a person he is, she’ll claim she’ll have some sort of ailment and leave. Caroline had everything planned down to a T. She couldn’t wait to finally jump in her pajamas and binge watch some crappy reality television.  _ Brilliant plan, Forbes!  _ She thought,  _ Nothing can throw me off. _

 

Nothing, that is, except for Niklaus Mikaelson.

 

xxx 

 

Caroline arrived ten minutes later than the allocated time with Bonnie in tow. Katherine couldn't make it because she had “Better shit to do.” The moment she walked into the room, Enzo swooped in, all set to talk the ear - and hopefully pants - off of Bonnie Bennett.

 

“Hello, Goldilocks. Dolled up as always,” Enzo said, standing casually in his white button down and slacks and giving her look - a simple floral patterned dress - a quick once over. “Bonnie Bennett. Pleasure as always,” he purred leaning in towards Bonnie who looked extremely unimpressed.

 

“Nope. Not drunk enough,” and with that, Bonnie made a beeline for the alcohol, leaving Caroline alone and anxious.

 

Caroline had just begun to contemplate what leaving early would do to her plans when the familiar ring of Esther’s voice chimed in her ears.

 

“Caroline! There you are. I was just about to go looking for you. My son is here, the one I’ve been talking about? He’s dying to meet you.”

 

“Um, actually I don’t think I want to meet him. I’m sort of still hung up over this guy -”

 

“Nonsense! Here we are. Caroline, meet my son, Nik.”

 

All of the air flew out of Caroline in a quick rush, as she took in the man before her. His sandy blond curls she longed to run her hands through again, those scarlet lips and teasing whispers of what they could do curled up into a knowing smirk.

 

He seemed just about ready to say some polite pleasantries when he realised just who he was talking to.

 

Quickly, recovering, Klaus - or Nik - grasped Caroline’s hand and brought it up to his lips for a gentle kiss. His teeth grazed her knuckles and she was sure she would’ve fainted right there and then if it wasn’t for the casual reminder that her boss was still standing beside her.

 

“A pleasure,  _ Caroline _ ,”  _ God, her name sounded so damn sexy.  _ “My name is Niklaus. But most people call me Klaus.”

 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it,” Esther said, seemingly pleased with the reactions.

 

“Klaus. You - you’re - I mean - Esther?!” She sputtered out, her brain too shocked to actually make real sentences.

 

“I am not Esther, love. Esther is my mother.”

 

“She called you Nik.” 

 

“My full name is Niklaus. Mostly my family calls me that. I prefer to go by Klaus. Makes it a little unforgettable, don’t you think?”

 

_ Definitely unforgettable. _

 

“I’m glad you think so, love.”

 

“I wasn’t meant to say that out loud.”

 

“Whatever you say, sweetheart.”

 

They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, their night of passion making the air seem thick and heavy. Caroline felt as though she would explode while Klaus just looked mirthful and just a bit hurt.

 

She glanced around and saw Bonnie staring at her. She pointed at Klaus and mouthed  _ Oh no.  _ Oh no indeed. She wanted to leave with what was left of her dignity, but the realisation of the fact that this would eat her alive for the rest of her life if she just walked away made her stand in her spot. No strings attached only counted for that one night, right? And how was it supposed to be no strings attached if her boss was one string she couldn’t sever?

 

“So… are we gonna talk about it?” Caroline hesitantly started.

 

“Talk about what, sweetheart? The fact that we had sex or the fact that you left in the morning?” he replied, as snarky as ever.

 

Caroline was just about to make a reprimanding reply back when she realised he had every right to be hurt. 

 

She knew what she needed to do. She needed to explain.

 

Without another word, Caroline grabbed Klaus’ hand and rushed them to her office. She thanked whatever higher powers there were for the fact that she as deemed important enough for the tiny room. Pushing a slightly confused but extremely intrigued Klaus into the room, she shut the door, locked it, closed the blinds and switched on the light.

 

“Sweetheart, not that I don’t want a repeat of the other night but -” Klaus started but was swiftly cut off by Caroline’s impatient hands on his mouth, effectively shutting him up.

 

“No. No talking. It’s my turn.” With a deep breath, she got ready to delve into her rambling mode. “I really like you. Not to stroke your ego or anything, but you’re funny, witty and you don’t look at me like I’m a neurotic control freak on crack. I tried to forget about you and I just can’t. The thought of being with someone else just made me physically gag. The only reason I walked away was because of some idiotic bet that I didn’t even get anything out of. I just wanna start over but I know we can’t and - oh, God you probably think I’m so crazy ‘cause I’m coming off-”

 

Klaus quickly cut off her adorable rambling with an ardent and slow kiss, trying to get her to see that she was in no way all the demeaning things she called herself just moments prior. She gasped into his mouth as he slanted his lips over hers and he took that opening to slide his tongue into her mouth.

 

Caroline let out a moan as her hands came up to fist his curls while Klaus’ hands ran over her body, one that he longed to touch. He broke the kiss and was delighted with the little whine that came out of Caroline at the loss of contact.

 

“I want you to know that I don’t think you’re coming off too strong. I find it endearing that you were just as affected by our night together as I was. Truth is, I was only looking for a one night stand, just like you, but you lured me in. I must say I was disappointed in your disappearance, but I won’t hold it against you.”

 

Suddenly, an idea popped into Caroline’s head. A devilish smirk played on her lips, as she slowly pushed him down onto the small couch she had in the corner of the room.

 

She straddled his hips and kissed him languidly, grinding her core against his growing erection. A low growl emanated from his lips as he cupped her ass, remembering the feel of her against him, bodies slick with passion.

 

Caroline was the one to break the kiss this time, trailing kisses down his neck and torso, popping open the buttons she reached. Steadily sliding down the couch, she sank to her knees and peered up at him from under her heavily lidded lashes. The sight made Klaus grow impossibly hard. 

  
She rubbed his groin with her hand, making Klaus clench his hands in the couch cushions, trying desperately to restrain his need to be inside her.

 

Grinning at his reaction, she slowly unbuckled his belt, making a big show out of it. Klaus felt like he was going to burst when she finally slipped it out of the belt hoops. Unzipping his pants, she grasped his length and pushed his boxers and pants down with her other hand.

 

“Sweetheart…” 

 

“Yes?” She said all too innocently.

 

He was just about to form a response when she started to leisurely pump her hand up and down his cock, spreading the precum over his tip and relishing in the low hiss he gasped out.

 

After she thought she had tortured him enough, she took one last look at him before using her tongue to lick a stripe that had Klaus gasping out profanities. He smelled spicy and minty but there was a hint of something there that was unmistakably  _ Klaus.  _ This thought drove her to engulf him in her mouth, bobbing up and down while her hands caressed the places her mouth couldn’t reach.

 

“Caroline. Oh, God.” 

 

When she finally took him in her mouth, he felt his abdomen tighten in an effort to last longer. Her soft tongue expertly swirled around his manhood, her teeth lightly grazing his erection, the sharp sting adding to the pleasure when her tongue soothed the pain.

 

His hand gripped her hair, lightly tugging at it. Caroline moaned and the vibrations around his cock made him gasp. He tugged at her hair again and he was met with yet another moan. He grinned when he realised she was enjoying this.

 

“Do you enjoy having my cock in your mouth, me pulling your hair as you moan at the delightful sensation?” Klaus managed to gasp out, biting down a moan when his words inspire Caroline to suck with more vigor.

 

“Caroline, love, I’m close,” he said as the familiar tightening threatened to snap. Klaus wanted to let his head roll back and let his orgasm wave over him but he forced himself to look at the vision before him. Her golden locks framing her face as she deepthroated him, his tip hitting the back of her throat.

 

He came with a low guttural groan, trying to stifle it when he realized they were still at the office party. 

 

Caroline swallowed around him, gulping his salty-sweet release. Releasing him with a soft  _ pop,  _ she lightly kissed his tip. She felt Klaus’ arms hoist her back up and onto his lap as his lips crushed against hers. He could taste himself on her, and that made him feel possessive and territorial. Their tongues mingled and he was just about to take it a step further when Caroline hastily broke away.

 

“We should probably go,” she breathed out, “people might be looking for us.”

 

“Let them look,” he growled back in reply, switching their positions so she was the one sitting on the couch. She gasped when she felt his fingers trace the outline of her underwear. “What kind of gentleman would I be if I let you leave without a single orgasm?”

 

That single orgasm turned into two more and a promise of a mind-blowing date. That made everything worth the awkward encounter.

 

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! How did you like the smut? My first blowjob scene. I hope it was satisfactory!  
> Just another reminder to leave a review and that I am taking requests :D See ya next week!  
> XOXO  
> Ria


	4. Drabble Collection #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am back with some more drabbles. The first two are SFW and the last one is NSFW. Tell me if you like more short drabbles of longer one-shots.

**Established!Klaroline + Prompt: “stop yelling ‘** **_parkour_ ** **’ when you scale fences and run across the road that’s dangerous and an incredibly inefficient detour so gET BACK HERE” AU/AH SFW**

 

“PARKOUR!” Caroline yelled, vaulting over a fence.

 

“Caroline, the gate is right here. You could have just walked through,” Klaus sighed, opening the unlocked gate and walking out of the park.

 

They had gone there for a nice picnic. It had been lovely, filled with giggles and soft caresses under the bright sun, shaded only by a large solitaire oak tree. Klaus had nearly tackled a child to the ground when Caroline was hit with a frisbee but instead watched as she threw it back with an easy flick of her wrist. This then led her to abandon him in favour of the children that had practically  _ attacked  _ her, much to Klaus’ dismay.

 

“If I had just walked through, that wouldn’t have been  _ cool. _ I need to keep up my street cred,” She said, landing on the ground with a soft  _ thump _ .

 

“Sweetheart, one time you called me to kill a spider that was actually just a piece of fluff. I don’t think you had much to begin with,” Klaus said, chuckling at Caroline’s dismayed look.

 

“Well… That’s all the more reason to build it,” Caroline huffed. Looking around, she spotted a ditch in front of a sidewalk. It wasn’t even sectioned off.  _ It’s practically asking to be jumped over,  _ Caroline thought. It was big enough to make her think twice about jumping over it, but her mind had already been made up. 

 

“Hey. Klaus.”

 

“Yes, love?” Klaus answered warily. Slowly she turned around, and the knowing and sly look made him apprehensive. He has only seen that look two times before, and both times ended up with someone in the emergency room.

 

A devilish look crossed her face, and before he could even process what was happening, she was already tearing down the street.

 

“PARKOUR!” Caroline exclaimed, sprinting across the road and hurling herself across the ditch, Klaus’ screams of concern turning heads on the street.

 

Flying through the air, Caroline felt her hair whip around her head. She crashed on the sidewalk, rolling several times before stopping. Her hands caught her fall and were therefore torn and bloodied. Pedestrians avoided her like the plague as she laughed breathlessly like a madman.

 

After nearly getting hit by a car, Klaus finally made it over to where Caroline was lying. He pulled her up and held her by her upper arms, trying to assess if and where she had been hurt. Caroline immediately sobered up when she saw the look of concern on his face. His eyes caught sight of her hands and his stomach did a flip. His calloused fingers gently grasped her hands and them to get a better look.

 

Bits of gravel were stuck in her palms, the blood welling up into little mounds. With an exasperated sigh, he took her back to his car, resisting the urge to just carry her there. 

 

Caroline was overwhelmed with the urge to speak, sing, or do anything to fill the silence, but all the words got stuck in her throat. She regretted pushing his limits. She knew getting hurt would worry him, but she didn’t think he would be this upset.

 

Plopping her in the backseat, he took the first aid kit he kept just for emergencies. He said nothing with the exceptions of some small huffs here and there.

 

“It’s really not that bad,” Caroline started, but quickly stopped when Klaus just stared at her with an unimpressed and extremely worried look.

 

After cleaning her hands and bandaging them up, he set the first aid kit aside and cupped Caroline’s face.

 

“Never.  _ Ever.  _ Do that again. You can scare me, and that’s fine as long as you don’t actually get hurt. I love you too much to lose you.” He whispered softly.

 

“Sorry,” she muttered.

 

“It’s okay. I was just worried,” he said, as he pressed a light kiss to her lips.

 

“I love you too. And just to be clear I’ll still do parkour-”

 

“ _ Caroline-” _

 

“ _ But  _ I’ll be more careful.” she finished, talking as if he never interrupted.

 

“Fine. But just so you know, love, it is very inefficient.”

 

“How many times do I have to explain it to you? It’s to up my street cred!” Caroline explained exasperatedly, gesturing with her arms to make a point.

 

“Of course, love. How could I have forgotten your non-existent street cred?” Klaus replied, smirking at her affronted look.

 

“Hey!” Caroline said, trying to defend herself, but all arguments were gone when Klaus’ warm hands cupped her face once again as his lips slanted over hers.

 

**It’s snowing really hard here in Tokyo so have this prompt! “strangers waiting at the bus stop when it’s snowing and one shares their scarf with the other one” AU/AH EXTREMELY FLUFFY! SFW**

 

Winter was the worst. Harsh winds stealing your breath away, below zero temperatures and snow. So much snow. Clogging the roads, sticking in your clothes and the moment you go anywhere warm it melts and you’re left soaking wet and shivering.

 

Another thing that sucked was the first fall of snow. Especially when you’re unprepared. Which was exactly what Klaus was.

 

He had just finished his shift at the bar he owned - The Originals - and was heading home. The moment he stepped outside he was assaulted with snowflakes stinging his face. With no scarf or beanie, his head was left entirely to the mercy of the elements, and she wasn’t feeling benevolent.

 

Trudging his way to the bus stop, he wasn't surprised to find one other person there. Sitting on the bench, she was practically covered in her dark blue scarf. It was wrapped several times around her face and she had a red beanie hiding her hair. He could see hints of blonde hair escaping her hat and bright blue eyes shining through the small gap that was exposed. She seemed bedazzled by the falling snow, her eyes crinkling a little, a telltale sign that she was smiling under all those layers.

 

He sat as well, enough space between them to seat another person. Looking away and at his watch, he contemplated when the bus would arrive. He had the times memorised in his head, and the next one should be coming in five minutes. Klaus knew it would be a miracle if it came in the next thirty minutes.

 

The snow plummeted down and was just seeming to get heavier and heavier by the minute. He felt as if he had been there for hours when it had actually only been a few minutes. He was shivering and was pretty sure his ears would never regain feeling again.

 

He could feel her eyes on him. He chanced a glance just as they were flicking away, and now they seemed concerned, a slight furrow showing below her beanie. He wished he was as warm as her. If he knew her, he could huddle up for some sort of warmth, but right now they were strangers. If he did that he would most likely be in a holding cell.  _ At least a holding cell would be warm,  _ Klaus thought bitterly.

 

In the midst of his brooding, a soft voice broke him out of his thoughts. 

 

“Uh, hi! It’s really cold and you don’t have a scarf or hat or anything,” the soft voice said. He turned and saw that is was his concerned companion. The scarf was slightly pulled down now, and he could see her pink button nose and her lips. They weren’t cracked and dry like he thought they would be after spending so much time in the cold. Rather, they looked soft. He was suddenly hit by an image of them kissing, and when his eyes darted back up he realised he must have taken too long to answer.

 

“It seems that I don’t, love,” he answered smoothly, shaking himself from thoughts of her rosy lips.

 

“Yeah, you don’t. Um - okay this might sound creepy considering I don’t know you or anything but do you want to share my scarf? You just look extremely red and your ears have  _ gotta  _ be hurting at least a little bit. My scarf’s really big, so it would be comfortable for both of us and… uh…” she trailed off, realising she had no way to wrap up what she was offering. Rethinking, what she had just offered and the circumstances, she noticed that what she was doing was extremely creepy. She was a stranger who just said that she was  _ watching  _ him and is now offering to share her scarf, something you can't do without being extremely close.

 

Klaus watched her trail off, then start biting her lip. She seemed worried about his answer, and a weird feeling made him want to reassure her. “If you don’t mind, I would love to share your scarf. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but it’s a bit chilly,” he said, noticing at how she perked up at his answer.

 

She laughed at his weak joke, glad for his attempt to lighten the mood. She unwrapped enough of her scarf for it to be wrapped around him several times. Scooting closer, she draped it around his shoulders as he took the end of it and finished putting it on, making sure it covered his ears, tucking the loose end in one of the many loops to keep it from getting unraveled. Once he was satisfied, he turned back to the blonde beauty, who gave him a shy smile.

 

“I’m sorry, I never even introduced myself. Niklaus Mikaelson. But you can call me Klaus,” he said, extending a hand towards her.

 

“Caroline For - OH MY GOD YOU AREN’T EVEN WEARING GLOVES!” She gasped, nearly smacking him in her haste to clasp his hands in his. “How did you even survive?” She asked, genuinely worried about his health. A small chuckle broke her out of her reverie. She glanced up to see his eyes dancing with mirth.

 

“I’m serious, Klaus! You could get frostbite or something,” she said, huddling a bit closer to warm him up.

 

He could feel her warmth radiating from her and instinctively shifted a bit closer. His thigh pressed into hers, so close that he could make out the snowflakes that dusted her eyelashes, and he had a strong urge to paint her. 

 

“Well it’s a good thing you’re here to warm me up, sweetheart,” he replied, shamelessly flirting. He could have sworn he saw her blush, but then again it might have just been the cold.

 

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, Caroline holding his hands while he just observed her. It wasn’t very long until she spoke again.

 

“So, where are you going?” She asked, looking up into his eyes. It was the first time she really looked at them. They were a deep blue with green and grey specks sprinkled throughout, giving his eyes a certain depth to them that entranced her.

 

“Just home. How about you? Where are you headed?”

 

“Home as well. To be honest, I thought I would be home with some pizza and Netflix right now, but obviously the bus has other ideas,” she said with a small laugh.

 

“I hope my company is just as satisfactory as your Netflix.”

 

“I mean you are comparing yourself to Netflix,” she giggled, “but your company is a close second.

 

They had an easy conversation after that. Talking about their jobs and family life. He learned that she was an only child, and she was coming back from her job at a fashion magazine, where she worked as an art director. The way her eyes lit up as she described her job made the biting cold and numbness in his toes worth it.

 

He, in turn, offered information about his families and he traded anecdotes about annoying customers he has had to encounter. Her laughter after he recounted a particularly trying customer was music to his ears. He hoped the bus would come a little later, if just to hear her enchanting stories for just a bit longer.

 

Finally, after nearly forty minutes of what he would consider the best conversation he had ever had, the bus arrived. They both got up to walk to the bus when Caroline was yanked back. She had forgotten they were wearing the same scarf. He laughed at her clumsiness as she covered her face with her hands, trying to block out the embarrassment. 

 

He put an arm around her waist, surprised at how natural it felt. They walked into the bus together and he spent the twenty-minute ride to his stop trying to work up the courage to ask for her number. When they reached the stop before his, he was surprised when Caroline gave him her scarf.

 

“It’s still really cold and you still don’t even have a hat - not like I was expecting you to, like, magically conjure one up or something - but you should borrow this,” she explained in a hurry.

 

“I can’t possibly keep it -”

 

“You won’t. It’s… it’s also an excuse. To see you. Again.” Caroline said, pulling out a pen seemingly from nowhere and writing what he presumed was her number.

 

“Well, I look forward to returning this,” Klaus said with a wolfish grin.

 

The bus pulled into his stop, much too soon for his liking, and Klaus chanced a chaste kiss on her cheek. 

 

“I’ll see you soon, Caroline.”

 

She could only manage a slight nod, still shocked over the small peck on her cheek.

 

Walking to his house, Klaus inhaled the scarf he gave her. It smelled like lavender and something that was solely  _ Caroline. _

 

Maybe winter wasn’t so bad after all.

 

**I would never leave you guys without smut ;) Set after 4x23. I haven’t watched the show in a long while so I’m sorry if anything is incorrect. Prompt: “It’s a Saturday but we both have nothing to do so let’s drink and play Never Have I Ever” AU NSFW**

 

“Klaus!” Caroline called, trying to use false bravado to hide her nervousness.She didn’t bother to knock, bursting through the door which was surprisingly unlocked.

 

A rush of air went by Caroline and then Klaus was there, in front of her. Clad in a slim fitting dark grey henley and jeans - _he is inside why is he wearing jeans?_ - he stood casually, leaning just a little too close.

 

“Caroline, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Klaus purred. Caroline tried desperately to keep her breathing even and to ignore the aching between the thighs.

 

“All my friends have abandoned me and it’s a Saturday,” Caroline said, pleased her voice came out steady.

 

“I am aware, but you still haven’t answered my question, love.”

 

“I… I don’t wanna be alone right now,” Caroline said, looking away. She broke up with Tyler a week after graduation when he chose his pack over her. She had been trying to coax some feeling over the breakup, but she just felt lighter. Freer.

 

“Also, not to stroke your ego or anything but you always exceed expectations. Whether that’s a good or bad thing is up to you.”

 

Klaus grinned at her small confession. It was a step forward, that’s for sure. Coming to him for once. He had of course already heard of her break up with Tyler and was waiting for the right time to make a move. He was spared of having to figure it out because Caroline had just shown up on his doorstep.

 

“Well I would invite you in, love, but it seems you have already taken that liberty,” Klaus said, stepping out of her space to lead her into the living room, his hand on the small of her back.

 

Caroline’s breath hitched when his hand rested against her back. The touch was so innocuous but also somehow  _ not. _ He led her to a leather couch, gesturing for her to take a seat as he went to get some alcohol. She hesitantly sat down, eyes surveying the room. There was art, of course, on the walls. Two of which were unmistakably Klaus’. One was a landscape, warm hues lighting up the ocean. A lighthouse stood proudly on its own, but it was so lonely. The other one was more abstract, reds and blues clashing to make a silhouette of a face.

 

“What will be your poison of choice today?” Klaus asked, standing in front of his liquor cabinet.

 

“I don’t know… Vodka?” Caroline said, tearing her gazes away from the paintings and looking back at Klaus. He was watching her intently, analysing her face.

 

“Vodka it is,” he replied, taking out two shot glasses and a bottle of Magnum Grey Goose vodka.

 

“Isn’t this vodka like, super expensive?” Caroline said, pulling out her phone. “Holy shit! It costs eight hundred dollars!”

 

“Well, when you live for a thousand years you’re able to afford such trivial things.”

 

She scoffed as he smirked and poured out the shit glasses. “To not being alone,” Klaus said as they toasted. 

 

Clinking their glasses they both threw their shots back. Klaus swallowed it without any hindrance but Caroline made a face. No matter how expensive vodka still tasted like vodka.

 

Klaus poured out some more shots in silence. 

 

_ I can’t stand silence,  _ Caroline thought.

 

“So what shall we do to fill it, love?”

 

“Huh? Can you read my mind or something?” She asked.

 

“Caroline, sweetheart, you said it out loud.”

 

She blushed red and looked down.  _ Still a blabbermouth. _

 

She was just about to drink her shot when an idea popped into her head.

 

“Never Have I Ever!” She beamed.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You know? Never Have I Ever?” At his blank look, she elaborated. “You’ve never played it before?”

 

“I guess even when you’re more than a thousand years old there will always be new experiences.”

 

“Okay, so, basically you say something you’ve never done and if someone else has done it they take a shot,” she explained to a still confused Klaus.

 

“Here, I’ll start. Never have I ever… been out of America,” she said, knowing he’ll have to take a shot. He looked a bit disappointed at that.

 

“We’ll have to correct that,” Klaus murmured, taking a shot. She didn’t miss his use of ‘we’. She just pretended to ignore it.

 

“Never have I ever been an only child,” he stated, targeting her like she did to him.

 

“Unfair!” She grumbled. Still, she drank.

 

They continued on like this for a while, finishing the first bottle and moving on to the second one. Since Caroline was a vampire and Klaus was a hybrid, they both had much higher tolerances than humans. They worked their way through one bottle and popped open another. Somewhere along the way, their answers got dirty.

 

“Never have I ever done it on a plane,” Klaus said, winking at Caroline, whose cheeks were flushed a light pink from the drinking.

 

“Seriously? I would have totally pegged you as a guy who was a part of the mile high club,” she giggled.

 

“I have just never seen the point. What if there was turbulence?” He chuckled as Caroline broke out into full out laughter.

 

“Okay, okay, okay. Never have I ever had anyone go down on me before,” Caroline confided, blushing a little when his eyes turned dark and possessive over the thought of being the first one to pleasure her orally.

 

“I thought those boys would be inadequate.”

 

“Your turn,” Caroline announced quickly, trying to change the subject.

 

“Never have I ever had a lap dance before.”

 

“What?! Seriously? Even I’ve had one,” she confessed. 

 

“Who?” Klaus asked.

 

“A girl on the cheer squad. It was a dare. But you’ve seriously never had one?”

 

“I didn’t know it was this crucial.”

 

In a moment of impulse, Caroline said five little words Klaus never dreamed of hearing. “I could give you one.”

 

His eyes immediately went dark and his breathing became ragged. “Love. Are you sure?”

 

“Get in that chair,” she commanded, pointing to a dining chair she just pulled out. 

 

He sat in it swiftly, half thinking that this was a dream as Caroline sauntered over to her phone, selecting  _ Partition  _ by Beyoncé, toeing off her shoes to be a bit more agile. She skipped to the chorus and when the beat started she walked over to him, adding an extra sway to her hips.

 

“ _ Driver roll up the partition, please,”  _ Caroline mouthed, as she dipped her hips low and moved them in a wide circle. Klaus felt himself grow hard at the sight of Caroline dancing.  _ For me,  _ he thought. 

 

She started to strip, and when Beyoncé sang, “ _ He bucked all my buttons he ripped my blouse,”  _ Caroline tore off her shirt, leaving her only in in a lacy black bra. So she liked to wear cute bras for confidence, sue her! She was glad she chose this one tonight, though.

 

Klaus gripped the arms of the chair when Caroline revealed herself in that scrap of lace she called a bra. She continued to dance, moving sensually to the beat. Soon, Caroline got into his lap, grinding slowly, rubbing her aching core against his length.

 

The music blurred out and all he could concentrate on was the smooth curves of Caroline’s body. His hands stroked her sides and the feel of his calloused hands made Caroline moan softly. She tilted her head back and he captured her lips in his. Her arms went back to grab his curls as their tongues had a dance of their own.

 

She tasted sweet and he could pick out the slight tint of vodka from their drinking game. She broke the kiss to straddle him and then they were back at it, all teeth and desperate moans.

 

“Shirt. Off.” Caroline gasped out.

 

Happy to oblige, Klaus practically ripped off his shirt in his haste. Her soft fingers traced the hard lines of his abdomen, making the muscles underneath tighten. He cupped her soft breasts and was about to pull her bra off when he stopped in a silent question. She nodded clearly and that was all the encouragement he needed.

 

He ripped her bra right down the middle much to Caroline’s dismay. She was about to scold him for it when he enveloped her soft nipple into his mouth. That scolding quickly turned into moans as she gasped his name, trying to rub against him for some kind of relief.

 

He lightly bit her which made her cry out, before releasing her and blowing on the small peak, making her shudder at the sudden temperature change. He repeated this action on the other nipple, rolling the other one with his hand as her fingers threaded through his curls, never wanting him to stop. Of course, you couldn’t get everything you wanted, because Klaus released her and grinned at her small whine. 

 

“As much as I would love to take you fast and hard right here, I have other plans,” he growled into her ear.

 

“You have plans?”

 

“I fantasized about you in many ways Caroline. Let me bring this one to life.” And with that, he sped them to his bedroom, gently setting her on the bed. The smell of his cologne enveloped her, making her wet with desire.

 

As Klaus stripped his pants and Caroline did the same, both still in their underwear. He climbed on top of her looking into her eyes. They were normally a bright shade of blue, but now they were darkened with lust.

 

Impatient to wait any longer, Caroline lifted up and kissed him hard. He reciprocated easily, nipping at her lower lip then soothing the sting with his tongue. She moaned loudly when he rubbed a finger over her clit through her underwear. Klaus started to pepper kisses along her jawline, down her sternum and along her hip bone. When he hooked a finger in the band of her underwear he felt Caroline slightly tense.

 

“Tell me if you want to stop,” he said, trying to assure her.

 

“Keep going,” she replied, breathless.

 

Sliding her lace article of clothing down her legs, he pushed her open slightly. “Just relax, sweetheart. You’ll like this.” He felt her lay back down, but she was still a bit rigid. The moment his tongue glided over her center, she let out a loud moan and went completely lax. 

 

He continued to lave her sweet core with his tongue, relishing in the moans he heard. He slipped a finger in, bringing her closer to the edge. When he knew she was about to snap, he withdrew, leaving Caroline aching and  _ wanting. _

 

“Hey, I was just about to finish!” Caroline whimpered, mad at how much he teased her.

 

“I know. But when you fall apart it will be with me buried inside you, so deep that the only coherent thought you will be able to form will be my name,” he said huskily.

 

She felt herself grow hot at his words, and she could only answer by sneaking a hand between them and grasping his length. “Then take me,” She whispered, so low that he would have missed it if not for his supernaturally enhanced hearing.

 

With a low snarl, he sheathed himself inside her, setting a punishing pace from the beginning. Because of the foreplay beforehand, she came in the first couple of thrusts, gasping out his name. He wasn’t done yet, and thanks to her newfound vampire stamina she only just managed to keep up.

 

She felt another orgasm build up, and soon her gasps turned into loud cries. “That’s it, sweetheart. Yell my name. Make sure everyone knows who has ruined you for everyone else.”

 

A small part of her wanted to tell him that there must be  _ someone  _ better than him at sex, but that thought was quickly cut off when she felt him pinch her clit sharply. It was enough to bring her over the edge and she screamed his name as she fell apart. He grunted out her own name after a few more thrusts, and their pace slowed down as they rode out their orgasms.

 

They laid on the bed spent, their positions switched so now Caroline was on his chest, lazily drawing patterns.

 

“So, did that exceed your expectations love,” he purred repeating her words from earlier.

 

“Well if you want to pass with flying colours, I think we should do that again.”

 

“I always loved a challenge,” Klaus remarked with a sly grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! That was a lot. Don’t forget to leave a review! Again, which do you like better? Multiple short drabbles or longer ones? Let me know!


	5. See You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's really short. Sorry about that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! This one’s really short. I promise I will write a longer chapter next time. Expect it between Saturday and Sunday. This is for @donkey-is-my-spirit-animal. Prompt: Klaus and Caroline meet for the first time after the major death in TVD. Kind of a crack fic but fluffy towards the end.

**See You Again**

 

New Orleans was a good place, Caroline decided. With its community of witches, it’ll really help the students learn what a good, functioning coven is. She still had yet to encounter Klaus, but Mikaelsons aside, this was a great choice.

 

Until Kol showed up. 

 

He had been revived around two years before, and he had been using those two years to wreak havoc and be a good uncle.

 

He always came with the pretense of seeing his favourite niece and running errands for Klaus (which always seemed ridiculous since  he could just do them himself), but Caroline knew that was a lie. He was a horrible example, but always manageable. Whether it was playing pranks during classes or moving all the furniture two inches to the left to see people bump into things, it never went that overboard. It was always manageable. 

 

But one time he crossed the line big time.

 

XXX

 

Sirens. That was the first thing she heard. 

 

Bolting from her office, she followed the sound of flames and little children worrying. The smell of smoke reached her nose. Normally, this wouldn’t be too worrying, but she had the entire school charmed against fires (kind of a necessity when you’re teaching around three hundred supernatural kids) so she was baffled at how the entire right wing of the school was on fire.

 

Just as she was about to go bat shit crazy Kol appeared.

 

“Hello, darling-”

 

“Kol I swear to God that if any of the kids are injured or even  _ uncomfortable  _ because of this fire I will chop off your dick and use it in a spell to force you to be celibate until I die,” Caroline spat, anger and fury radiating from her. Kol was stun and honestly a little scared, which was ridiculous because  _ he was a thousand-year-old original for God’s sake.  _

 

“Relax, Care-Bear, don’t get your knickers in a twist,” Kol said, trying to lighten the mood. If anything, it just infuriated Caroline further.

 

“‘Don’t get my knickers in a twist’?” She repeated, voice getting more and more venomous with each word, “YOU COMPLETELY DESTROYED THE ENTIRE RIGHT WING! YOU SET IT ON FIRE! THAT’S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE!” Caroline yelled, not aware of the little audience that had gathered.

 

“Mom, don’t get mad. It was our fault. We wanted to try a small illuminating spell but it went wrong,” Lizzie said, emerging from a closet with Hope and Josie in tow.

 

“Yeah, the actual wing isn’t on fire, only the spell is,” Hope mumbled, her red hair glinting from the flames.

 

“Girls! It’s not safe here. Go into your rooms. I’ll be there in a minute. Even though I know it was an accident you still could have hurt a lot of people. Hope, I’ll have to call your father,” Caroline reprimanded, missing the small smile she shared with the twins and the mention of her father.

 

“Yes, Ms.Forbes,” the three chorused in unison.

 

After they walked away she turned to see Kol grinning like a madman.

 

“You know they’re trying to get you two to bone-”

 

“Shut up Kol.”

 

XXX

 

A soft knock on her door alerted Caroline to a visitor. “Come in,” she called.

 

There he was, in all his glory. In ten years, he still hadn’t changed. He still had those dangling necklaces and that dark henley. He had grown his hair out a bit. She had to admit, he looked damn good.

 

She was a bit caught up in her staring and only broke out of it when she realised he was now sitting in front of her.  “I understand I was called here because of Hope?” He asked, leaning a little forward in his chair.

 

“Actually, it’s more Kol,” she said, slightly amused by the way he heaved out a sigh at the name.

 

“Whatever damage he has caused will be compensated for-”

 

“Actually I think it would be best if you just did your errands yourself. To be honest, I thought you would be the type of parent who would want to spend as much time as possible with Hope,” Caroline stated with a small giggle.

 

“Of course I want to spend time with my daughter. I just… wasn’t sure if you wanted to see me.”

 

His small confession startled Caroline. The fact that he would go out of his way and send  _ Kol  _ of all people made her heart warm.

 

Klaus thought her silence was a cue for him to continue. “I know you… cared for Stefan deeply. I couldn’t handle seeing you and not trying to win your affections. I apologize if it seems like I was avoiding you. I just thought you needed time and-”

 

“We could start with a date,” Caroline nearly yelled, cutting him off.

 

Klaus’ eyes went comically wide. “E-excuse me?” He sputtered.

 

“If you still want to ‘win my affections’,” Caroline said with air quotes, “we could start with a date.”

 

Klaus was still stunned when they actually went on their date, and even more so when it ended with a chaste kiss on the lips.


	6. Drabble Collection #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I KNOW! I KNOW I SAID THE WEEKEND AND NOW IT’S A WEEK LATE I’M SORRY! I had zero inspiration and I didn’t want to give you some half-assed drabbles I also know this is short but I just wanted to give something to you guys. Also I’m working on another project ;) Stay tuned...
> 
> To Rainer, the guest who asked about how many chapters I’m gonna do, the answer is I have no idea. My goal is to write at least 100,000 words but that’s wishful thinking.

 

**Prompt: Imagine Person A constantly booping Person B. Like, all the time. It’s a lot of booping. SFW Crack ish? AU. BTW I know nothing about Josh because I have never watched TO so I’m just making his character up. Sorry?**

 

**Booper Dooper**

 

Klaus Mikaelson was feared. The mere mention of his name made grown men and women quake in their boots. He has maimed, slaughtered and tortured more people than he can count, and he has left none alive. A pointed look can force even the strongest hearts into submission.

 

So why wasn’t it working on her?

 

He came back to New Orleans to instill the same fear into his subjects. He wanted everyone to know that he was the definition of terror and no longer a rumour. After regaining control from Marcel, he decided that a good place to start would be Rousseau’s. It was a regular hang for vampires and news would travel quickly if he started somewhere populated.

 

He called his hybrids to tag along because it never hurt to make a statement. Tonight wasn’t about making a scene, however. It was about confirming fears. They flanked his sides as he strode into the bar with purpose. He saw vampires look up and immediately become weary. _Good,_ he thought, _let them be afraid._

 

There was one, however, who just seemed bored with his entrance. She tried to subtly check him out, but thanks to his hybrid senses he could tell what she was doing. Another vampire - one of Marcel’s lackeys. Jake? Josh? - next to her very openly checked him out, leaning back on the bar and turning back to the girl. When he reached his face though, he saw him pale a little, then recover just as quickly. So he knows who he is. That’s good to know.

 

“Damn, he looks good,” he whispered.

 

“Josh? He can hear you,” the girl replied, turning back to face the bar.

 

“So? He’s probably straight anyway. Did you see his entrance?”

 

“Sexuality isn’t defined by what you do, just who you like. It’s in the definition,” she explained exasperatedly.

 

“I’m gay. I’m allowed to say stuff like that.”

 

“Touché.”

 

Waving his hybrids away, he strolled over to sit next to the girl. He was hoping to charm his way to her and find out why she was so nonplussed by him. Was she brave, stupid, or naïve?

 

“I think I hear my mom calling me,” Jake or Josh said, gathering his stuff to start leaving.

 

“Your mom lives in Ohio,” she called, desperately trying to get him to stay.

 

“Wow. She must be in a lot of trouble if I can hear her from Louisiana,” and with that, he left her. Alone. With a hybrid.

 

She really needed new friends.

 

“Hello love,” he greeted smoothly.

 

She finally turned to face him. His face was coated in stubble, but it wasn’t patchy. His grin was accompanied with dimples that cut deep. She wanted to poke them. It probably wasn’t a good idea to poke the hybrid because it was very alike to poking a bear. Except with more empty chest cavities.

 

His blue eyes had mirth dancing in them, and she decided why the hell not. She was probably going to die but it would be _so_ worth it.

 

“Boop,” she breathed out, sticking a finger into his dimples. His skin was surprisingly soft, but the stubble added a nice contrast. Before any of them could process what had just happened, she vamp sped out of the bar.

 

Klaus sat there, dumbstruck.

 

 _Stupidly brave,_ he decided.

 

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP as rivals in acapella groups. Muse A is fierce and wants to win, but Muse B lets their feelings get the best of them and kisses Muse A during a riff-off. AU/AH SFW**

 

**Tone Deaf**

 

“First category of the riff-off is…”

 

Everyone waited with bated breath, staring at the small projection on the abandoned skate park wall. It was a follow-the-lead type riff-off, so the beat just had to be able to flow into the next song. This was a huge advantage for Caroline’s group, the Sirens. They had all types of song names swirling in their mind. Caroline only had one name in hers, though.

 

Klaus Mikaelson.

 

The arrogant leader of the Vocal Points. He seemed pretty sweet at first, trying to charm his way into her pants. When they found out they were on rival teams though, they were always at each others throats.

 

“I can’t see why you can’t just fuck it out,” Katherine said at one point, “after the sexual tension is gone you can just forget about him.”

 

Caroline had run those words through her head a thousand times. The problem? She didn’t want to just forget about him.

 

“Ready to lose, sweetheart?” She heard an accented voice purr.

 

“Seriously? That line was so bad it made Justin Bieber sound like a lyrical genius,” Caroline scoffed, turning away from him and back to her group.

 

Klaus grinned at her usual fire, turning back just in time to see the category.

 

“Musicals!” Enzo called out. He pointed at the Foot Notes, a new group with a lot of potential.

 

“ _On the outside always looking in, will I, ever be more than I’ve always been?”_ They started, lead man Kai Parker taking the solo. It took a second before the rest of the group joined in, adding bass and harmonies.

 

Enzo then pointed to the Sirens, and Caroline stepped up. Right as he was finishing, “ _is anybody waving,”_ she jumped in and started.

 

“ _Death doesn’t discriminate, between the sinners and the saints, it takes and it takes and it takes,”_ she sang, channeling her inner Aaron Burr. The Sirens jumped in immediately, creating a sound melody. Klaus was entranced by Caroline’s singing, her blue eyes defiantly staring down Kai until he looked down and retreated. He was so taken, in fact, that he nearly missed the fact that Enzo had pointed to him.

 

“ _I’m willing to-”_

 

 _“Upgrade! It’s time to take the upgrade!”_ He cut in, swiftly carrying the melody.

 

He smirked and winked at her affronted look and Katherine had to practically drag her from her stare down with Klaus. This went on for a few rounds, eliminating groups until his and Caroline’s were the only ones left. He noted her flushed cheeks and the way her eyes would crinkle just a little when she hit the high notes. She was so beautiful in her element.

 

“Alright, folks. The moment you’ve all been waiting for. The last round’s category is… Song’s with Names!” An idea popped into Klaus’ head, and he smirked at Caroline’s wary expression. He did love the chase, but the capture was so much sweeter.

 

“Let’s start with… THE SIRENS!” He called.

 

“ _Hey, Jude. Don’t make it bad. Take a sad song, and make it better,”_ Katherine crooned, singing sweetly while the other girls did soft _ooh’s_ to build up the song. This went on until Klaus decided to put his plan into motion. He motioned for Enzo to pick him, and he eventually acquiesced when he stared daggers at him. Enzo motioned to Klaus who jumped forward, but instead of targeting Katherine, he pulled Caroline out. By the wrist.

 

Her hands pushed at his chest to try and stop his proximity, but when he positioned them into a slow dance she couldn’t help but let out a strangled laugh.

 

“ _To let her into your-”_

 

 _“Sweet Caroline,”_ He sang, while his group went wild.

 

“ _Bap ba baa,”_ They softly sang, while Klaus slow danced with the girl he was singing to. She seemed startled and was just staring at him, practically limp in his arms. She blushed and look down, but that only made him lift up her chin with his finger which made her blush even harder.

 

“ _I’d be inclined, to believe there never would.”_ He twirled her around which made her laugh loudly. The sound was real music to his ears. When she came back into his arms, he dipped her down.

 

“ _But now I…”_ He trailed off, realising how close they were. He was about to pull back when she reached up and kissed him deeply. Everyone started cheering and Enzo was grinning like a madman.

 

Five years later they danced to the same song at their wedding, where they happily retold the story of their first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for the late post, once again. Leave a review :D


	7. Drabble Collection #3

**Prompt from Angelikah or tourguidebarbie: AJDLHSJLKG OKAY I HAVE MANY PROMPTS JUST TELL ME IF YOU NEED DIFFERENT ONES OKAY HERE WE GO: future fic (no babies please) + Caroline turns up at Klaus's current residence somewhere around the world to cash in on however long it takes**

 

**However Long it Takes**

 

It’s been ten years since the fateful night on the forest floor. Caroline still imagines it. His lips on hers, trailing scorching paths down her body. His calloused hands and stubble, scratching against her smooth skins. Sometimes, these thoughts are all she has to accompany her as she brings herself over that peak. Caroline still imagines it, replaying the thought over and over again in her head. His rough stubble and calloused hands, trailing scorching paths down her body. Those sinful lips and what they could do to her - what they  _ have  _ done to her. Sometimes these thoughts keep her up at night and it’s all she can do to reach between her thighs and soothe the ache that’s been building. 

 

It’s been five years since she decided to leave Mystic Falls. The accuracy of his words didn’t escape her notice. She realised he was right (much to her disdain). The small town life wasn’t enough for her.

 

So, she travelled. She discovered different cultures and basked in the sight of her freedom. She went everywhere - Berlin, Shanghai, New Delhi. From the most crowded tourist attractions to the smallest local pub. There was no place Caroline didn’t go.

 

Except one.

 

XXX

 

Niklaus Mikaelson was, of course, keeping tabs on her. He was delighted when he heard she dropped that small one horse town and started to travel. He may have left minor hints in the form of airplane tickets as to where to go next, but he never properly intervened. It was her turn to make a move, and he would wait. He just hoped he wasn't kept waiting. 

 

He would’ve thought her first stop would be Paris. It had been on every one of her Pinterest boards (not that he had an account) so he was surprised when she headed straight for Sydney. He figured it was only a matter of time, but as that passed he found that she specifically evaded three places.  _ Rome, Paris and Tokyo.  _ His own words echoed in his mind. 

 

The night he put these pieces together, he wouldn’t stop grinning. This was very disconcerting for his minions, because he would not stop smiling like a fool as he destroyed a new coven who thought they could take him down.

 

It was a good day.

 

XXX

 

It was late February when she bought the ticket. It had been a spur of the moment decision. She woke up cold and so  _ alone.  _ All the friends in the world couldn’t make this feeling go away. 

 

All but one.

 

With this knowledge in her heart, Caroline set out to New Orleans. Since Caroline wasn’t an idiot, she knew he was checking up on her. She decided to make him sweat a little.

 

She stayed in her hotel room for a day, then went out to a bar. Word on the street was it was a popular hangout for vampires. Perfect.

 

She donned a black halter top with some dark skinny jeans, picking out red stilettos to complete the look. As she walked in, she immediately picked up the scent of blood. Surveying the area, she found three different humans being fed on. It bothered her more than she would care to admit, but she pressed on anyway.

 

“Rum and coke, please,” she ordered. The blonde bartender immediately started making the drink, then placed it down in front of her. She was just about to take a sip when a voice called her out.

 

“Of all the gin joints in the world,” Klaus said, sitting in the bar stool next to her. A decade later and he still smelled the same. It brought a rush of memories ot her. Caroline turned and found his intense gaze trained on hers. She felt her face slightly flush at the attention. She cracked a small smile and he grinned in response, his dimples cutting deep.

 

“I figured it was about time,” she replied.

 

“Time for what?”

 

“You know? However long it takes?”

 

Those words made his eyes darken as he pulled her in for a kiss. It was ardent and slow, and ended all too soon with him pulling away.

 

She was breathless and pleasantly surprised. “What was that?” She asked.

 

“That was a long time overdue.”

 

**Prompt from Angelikah or tourguidebarbie: college au!klaroline + we dated and broke up because of a misunderstanding and then got assigned a group project and the third person in our group is Very Done with the awkward sexual tension**

 

**Get Over It**

 

“Alright everyone! This will be a group assignment. I have already chosen your groups because I will be grading you on your ability to work with other students and your analysis,” Professor Shane said, ignoring the annoyed groans that filled the class. “I expect your presentation about Othello’s symbolism by the end of the month. Remember, it counts for forty percent of your grade!”

 

Caroline watched avidly as the spreadsheet containing their groups was shared. She pressed control F and typed her name in so forcefully her friend Enzo was sure her keys would break. “Slow down, gorgeous. Spreadsheets normally respond better to kind words rather than abusive actions,” he said, shooting her a wink at her glare.

 

“Fuck,” she breathed, so softly that Enzo almost didn’t catch it.

 

“What’s got your knickers in a twist?” He asked, since he didn't see the groups yet.

 

“I think I’m in hell. Look,” she pushed her screen towards his face, her finger jabbing at a name.

 

“I don’t know what’s so bad about us being in the same group. At least you aren’t stuck with Stefan and Elena making goo goo eyes at each other,” Enzo said, a bit miffed at her contempt at his name.

 

“What? No not you. Look  _ under  _ your name!”

 

“Oh this is gonna be good.”

 

“No it is not!” Caroline practically screeched, heads turning to look at her. She felt a warmth creep up her ears as she lowered her voice. “It is gonna be the exact  _ opposite  _ of good.”

 

Right under Enzo’s name was the name of her ex-boyfriend.

 

Niklaus Mikaelson.

 

She used to be head over heels for him, until he accused her of lying and broke up with her around a month ago. The break up had made no sense to her, and she was destroyed over it. It still made no sense to her, and she chalked it up to him just wanting to end it but having no balls to give real reasons.

 

“Why did you two break up anyway? You obviously still like each other,” Enzo remarked, standing to leave. She turned at caught Klaus’ gaze, which looked amused and hurt. She understood the former emotion, but not the latter.  _ If anyone should be hurt, it should be me,  _ she thought.

 

XXX

 

_ It had been the term she started talking more with Enzo. Klaus still had his entourage and their respective group of friends never really mixed. It wasn’t like they went out of their way to avoid each other’s friends. They just never really got together. _

 

_ She knew Klaus was a bit insecure because of previous experiences, but she thought he trusted her a bit more. _

 

_ Apparently he did not. _

 

_ After classes, Enzo drove walked with her back to her apartment off campus. She was about to unlock the door when the door swung open. Klaus was standing there. His face lit up as he saw Caroline, but his expression faltered slightly at Enzo’s appearance. _

 

_ “Hey, Klaus,” Caroline greeted, pecking him on the lips. Klaus’ smile returned at this show of affection, and he grinned. _

 

_ “Hello, love,” he replied. _

 

_ “Well, I’ll see you, gorgeous. Let’s meet up later?” Enzo piped up, giving Caroline a quick hug.  _

 

_ “Yeah, see ya’, Enzo!” Caroline said, going into the house. _

 

_ Klaus shot the other man a glare, before retreating into the house as well. “So… You’ve been spending a lot of time with him,” he started. _

 

_ “No. Don’t even start. I am not gonna put up with this alpha male bullshit,” she said exasperatedly. She knew it was only a matter of time, but did it really have to be so soon? _

 

_ “Okay, okay,” Klaus acquiesced. She thought that that would be the end of it. She was wrong. _

 

XXX

 

Klaus’ phone vibrated in his pocket. The notification told him it was from Caroline, very formally inviting him to work on the project. He noticed that she used no emojis whatsoever. He missed her bright messages. Even if she had hurt him, he still missed her morning texts and calls. 

 

He decided that if he was going to be confined in a room with her for lengthy periods of time, he might as well have fun.

 

He arrived early, but like always you could never be earlier than Caroline Forbes. It seemed his other group mate, Enzo, had his head on the table. Just the sight of them made him bitter. It was one thing to have to work with Caroline, but having to work with her and her new  _ boyfriend  _ would be torture.

 

“Caroline,” Klaus greeted coldly.

 

“Klaus,” she replied just as stiffly. Klaus leaned into her comfort zone, more of a test to see what her new dalliance would do, really. He felt his control slip away as he breathed in her signature lavender scent. 

 

Their eyes met and he could’ve sworn hers flickered to his lips, but it was too quick to catch.

 

“Uh, if we could stop with the eye-fucking and get to the analysis, that would be great,” Enzo interrupted.

 

Caroline glared at his crude language as he merely shrugged. It struck Klaus as odd at the fact that he didn’t particularly care about their so-called ‘eye-fucking’, but he thought that was just because he didn't care for her like he did.

 

“Yes, let’s,” Klaus said smoothly, pleased at his stable voice.

 

XXX

 

Over the week, Klaus learned that Enzo and Caroline were no longer together. It surprised them that they could still remain friends, but then again Caroline was always a very bright person.

 

Enzo noticed the longing looks they shot each other. The way they would lean in just a  _ little  _ too close or linger for just a  _ touch  _ too long. Their eyes conveyed emotions they themselves would not, and frankly he was sick of it.

 

He quickly formed a plan, and called an impromptu study group at an empty classroom. It took a little persuasion (mostly with his tongue which he had no qualms with using) but he was able to obtain the keys to this particular class. 

 

They both arrived within the hour. He waited for them to be seated before he stood up and headed to the door.

 

“Enzo? Where are you going?” Caroline asked, suddenly very scared of the prospect of being in the same room alone with Klaus.

 

“Out. I’m leaving you to sort out your sexual tension so that each time I’m in the same room with you two it doesn't suffocate me,” and with that he left and promptly locked the door. 

 

Klaus and Caroline stood there for a second before she sprang into action. “Enzo! Open this door before I castrate you!”

 

“I can't hear you over these unresolved problems! I’ll be back in an hour, play nice!” Enzo called. His retreating footsteps resonated as she slunk back. She turned around and was met with Klaus’ unrelenting stare.

 

They stared for what felt like hours before she decided to at least get some work done.

 

“Can we just not make this awkward and do some work?” Caroline asked. She sat back down and looked over the criteria again. “It says here we need to make at least five in depth connections to our real life,” she said as she read out.

 

“I know a backstabber that can be related to Iago,” Klaus muttered.

 

“Okay, enough of this. What the fuck did I do?” She shouted, determined to know why he broke up with her.

 

“What did you do? I heard the fucking phone calls Caroline,”

 

“What phone calls?”

 

XXX

 

_ “Caroline!” Klaus called, dropping his bag on the couch. It had been a long, tiring day. He knew he was being petty but he really couldn’t stand the sight of Caroline and Enzo together. He knew they were just friends but it still irked him a little.  _

 

_ “Caroline?” He tried again. After getting no answer for the second time he walked over to her room. _

 

_ “... Like, I like him but he’s just so broody. Should I break up with him?” He heard her ask. He felt as if his entire being just shattered. He clutched at the door to keep himself upright. Trying to keep his breathing even, he strained his ears as he struggled to hear. _

 

_ “There’s this other guy. He’s pretty hot and I’m pretty sure he’s coming on to me. Should I go for it?” Caroline asked, giggling. It was odd. It seemed so unlike Caroline. _

 

_ His heart was breaking, and he felt like he would throw up. He knew there was something going on. And now he had lost her. Unable to listen any longer he grabbed his bag and left, slamming the door shut as he stalked out.  _

 

XXX

 

“You were talking to one of your friends about us. You called me broody. Did you really think I didn’t know?” Klaus spat, his voice dangerously low.

 

“Broody? This was in October, right?” She hesitantly asked.

 

“What does that matter? No matter the month you still cheated on me,” he hissed.

 

“God Klaus! I was reading lines with Katherine!” Caroline said, flopping down on the chair. Klaus stared at her for a moment, processing her words.

 

“You… What?” He sputtered.

 

“Katherine was auditioning for a role on this drama and asked me to read lines with her. What you heard was basically every young adult novel,” Caroline remarked, rolling her eyes, “if you listened for a bit longer you would have heard me being thanked for my help.”

 

“You weren’t cheating?” Klaus whispered, feeling his heart soar at the new information.

 

“Do you really think I would?” She said back, upset at his lack of faith.

 

In a second he was by her side, capturing her in a bone crushing hug. “I’m sorry, love. I am so, so sorry. I was a wanker for not trusting you. I guess I still have some insecurities,”  Klaus answered, laughing bitterly at that last part.

 

Caroline gently pushed them apart and looked into his eyes. He looked so relieved, like his greatest burden had just been lifted. Gently cupping his cheek, her eyes flicked down to his lips in an invitation.

 

He greedily accepted, tilting her head back to deepen the kiss. She gasped at the sensation and he used this opening to mingle their tongues together, gently caressing her lips that he had seen in his dreams so much.

 

She felt him harden underneath her and and she moaned at the sensation. She missed this. Missed him. He started to unbutton her blouse and now she was really glad Enzo had locked the door.

 

He finally got her shirt open and he started to trail hot, open mouthed kisses down her jaw and neck. Klaus gave her ass a firm squeeze then lifter her up onto a desk.

 

“You are so utterly-”

 

“Are you guys shagging?” Enzo called.

 

His interruption snapped Caroline out of her lust filled haze. 

 

“If you are, I’ll just slide the keys underneath,” he continued. There was a soft jangling sound and, sure enough, the keys appeared.

 

“I swear to god I’m going to kill him,” Klaus said darkly against Caroline’s chest.

 

“Use protection!” Enzo sang out.

 

“Fuck off, mate!” Klaus yelled. He was met with a chuckle as he heard the footsteps retreat once more.

 

Turning back to Caroline, he found her repressing a smile. “So…?” He asked.

 

“Nope, moment’s ruined,” she giggled.

 

“I’m going to kill him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! You like? Leave a prompt :)


	8. One Call Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being MIA. Here’s a short one. Be on the lookout for more :) Thanks to writerwithagoal (childoftimeandmagic on tumblr) for beta-ing this. I really appreciated your help!

It had been a week of both torture and bliss. Klaus had taken the same course as Caroline for about a month, and in that month he had been admiring her from afar. The way she laughed, how her eyes would blaze whenever a classmate said something offensive during class. She had been his muse for a while, and if it weren’t for the project he would have most likely never have spoken to her. They had been partnered up for a big presentation that would count as twenty percent of their grade. 

 

Klaus was delighted to find out that Caroline was hard-working and actually cared about her grade, unlike many he had worked with before. He found her tendency to plan and organise absolutely endearing, and before he knew it he had a crush.  _ A one-sided crush,  _ Klaus thought.

 

“Are we still going to work on the project tonight?” Klaus asked, gathering his things and turning to see Caroline doing the same.

 

“Sorry, can’t tonight. Elena broke up with Stefan again so we have to get drunk,” she apologised and Klaus tried not to show his disappointment. His day seemed so promising with her.

 

“If Elena is the one who broke up why are  _ you  _ getting drunk?”

 

“Solidarity, Klaus,” she stated as if it was obvious.

 

~~~

 

It was around one in the morning when Klaus got the call. He had been painting a certain blonde and it was getting frustrating. He couldn’t get her eyes right no matter how hard he tried. The fire he loved so much just wasn't shining through. He was about to take a break his phone vibrated with an incoming call. He nearly declined but paused when he saw the caller I.D..  _ Caroline. _

 

A thousand questions swarmed in his head at once.  _ Why was she calling him? Is she okay? _ He was still worrying when he realised he should probably answer.

 

“Love, are you alright?” He asked, concern evident in his voice.

 

“I like you. Like  _ really _ like you. You and your stupid flirting make me have… have this sorta… fuzziness in my tummy. And it’s your fault!” Caroline accused. He could tell by the slight slurring of her words she was drunk. Klaus tried to push down the feeling of happiness because she might have been trying to call that Enzo bloke that had been starting to hang around her.

 

“I think you might have the wrong number, Caroline. It’s me-”

 

“Wrong number? I thought I pressed the right contact. Whatever, let me tell you about him.”

 

Klaus nearly retched at the thought of Caroline gushing to him about another man, but any attempts of him trying to stop her was met with shushing. He decided to just let her ramble it out since hanging up on her wasn’t even an option at this point since he still needed to make sure she was safe.

 

“He has this accent which makes him sound so pretentious but also really sexy. And he calls me pet names! At first it was annoying but I kinda like it,” she muttered. “He also always comes to me, no matter what. If you were him he would already be with me, I think.”

 

Klaus was just about ready to tear out this other man’s throat in a jealous rage but he had to make sure she was safe. “Lucky man,” he managed to grit out, “but I need you to tell me where you are. Weren’t you out with your friends?” 

 

“I was abandoned. You know what happened? Stefan’s asshole brother swooped in like a… like a  _ vulture  _ and just took Elena to his stupid man cave. If you have a man cave you probably have a tiny dick.”

 

“Where are you, Caroline?” He asked, hoping that she would answer so he could take her home.

 

“Uh, I think I’m at a park. It’s really green.”

 

“Park? _ How on earth -  _ nevermind. I’m coming. Don’t move, okay?”

 

“Okie dokie,” Caroline sang back.

 

Just as he was about to hang up, Caroline’s voice snatched his attention back again.

 

“Don’t you wanna know his name?” 

 

“I really don’t think I do, sweetheart,” he answered back, more for the sake of this mystery man than himself, because he didn't think he could stop himself from maiming this man, or at least keying his car.

 

“SHH! Of course you do. At first I thought it was a weird name, but it’s actually so cute. His name is - are you listening? - Niklaus,” she whispered, as if telling life-changing information.

 

And it was life-changing.

 

For Klaus.

 

She was still rambling about how technically he has three names since he goes by three different ones depending on the person he was talking to as he was struggling to catch his breath.

 

Caroline Forbes liked him. Suddenly the reality of the words hit him, and he was left grinning like a maniac.  _ She liked him!  _ He never got dressed so quickly as he sped out of his apartment and jumped into his car. 

 

~~~

 

Caroline hung up on him before he started to drive, and it only took ten minutes to get to where she was. She was sitting on a bench, head lolling forward as her eyes started to drift shut. Klaus ran over to her and caught her just before she fell. The movement jostled her and she sluggishly opened her eyes which widened at the sight of him.

 

“You came,” she whispered.

 

“Of course I did,” Klaus said as he tried to help her stand. When she started to fall he ended up coaxing her on his back. He felt her breathing even out as she started to fall asleep, but not before he heard her breathe out, “I like you.”

 

His day was really looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Leave a prompt or a review :)


	9. An Act of Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline deals with Asshole Cutomers™ and Klaus is there too I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’d like to speak to your manager.” From thetourguidebarbie a.k.a. Angelikah.
> 
> I'm probably posting more but the chapters might be shorter :/. Please don’t ask me to write longer chapters because that can get a little stressful :D
> 
> Leave a review! They do wonders ;)

“Hi, what can I get-”

“Just get me a Passion Fruit Twist and make it hot,” the man cut off, not even letting her get through the pleasantries.

It took Caroline a second to figure out what that meant. They had nothing of the like on the menu, so maybe he just got his order wrong. “I’m sorry, sir, but that’s not on the menu,” Caroline answered, turning on her sickly sweet customer service voice.

“What do you mean you don’t have it? They have it everywhere else!” He yelled. If there was one thing Caroline hated more than anything, it was old guys who thought that their age put them above everyone else. Gritting her teeth, she counted to three.

“I mean that it is not on our menu. If I could interest you in any-”

“This is bullshit! This is what I’m talking about. Kids these days are so lazy. They can’t do anything right. Did your mom coddle you, huh? Did she tell you you were special?”

The shop has only just opened, so there was only this man and one other guy who seemed hungover. The comment about her mother had stung just like any thought about her mother had after her passing last year. The man was still rambling on about work ethic. She felt a slight burning in her throat, choked sobs asking to be let out. She could feel her anxiety rising. Confrontation has always sent her into overdrive, and frustration somehow translates into tears with her.

“Sir, there’s no need to be rash,” she muttered, barely containing angry tears.

“Rash? You are denying me my service! I’d like to speak to your manager, tell them how unqualified you are.”

At that moment, Klaus appeared. He was working in the back, making pastries like always. Even though he ran the place, he still liked to help out by making the food. “What’s going on here?” He said, voice steady yet intimidating. His eyes softened at Caroline’s expression, anger and irritation coupled with nearly spilled tears. “Love, are you alright?”

“Excuse me, young man, where is your manager?” The old man piped up again.

“What would you like to ask?”

“This girl,” he said, jabbing his finger towards Caroline, “is denying me my service. I would like to make sure that she suffers the consequences.”

“You are asking me for a drink that’s not even on the damn menu!” Caroline exclaimed, on the verge of shouting. The man went positively red with anger.

“DON’T SPEAK TO ME IN THAT TONE! I AM THE CUSTOMER!”

“And I am the manager,” Klaus barked, pinning a death glare on the man. He seemed to shrink a little. “We have the right to choose who we serve and we refuse you. Get out and don’t come back.”

“You can’t-”

“Get. Out.”

With a final huff and a muttered, I will speak to the authorities, he was gone. 

Caroline crumbled into the counter in front of her, and she felt Klaus rubbing a hand on her back. He radiated heat, and it was oddly comforting. “Thanks,” she muttered.

“Anytime, love. Would you like to take a break? I can man the register.”

“No, no, I’m… I’m fine.” She straightened herself up and painted a weak smile on her lips. Klaus was not convinced.

He stared into her eyes and took a step forward, his front pressed against hers. The proximity startled her for a second, and she took a reflexive step back. She found herself, crowded between him and the counter. 

Slowly, as if not to scare her, he raised his thumb up to her face. 

“Take a break, Caroline,” God, he made her name sound so sexy, “you deserve it.”

“Okay.”

  
  
  



	10. Totally Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, a hot guy makes Caroline contemplate moving to Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Are you going to finish that?" From witchygirll on tumblr.

It started out as admiring. Caroline would go to her usual coffee shop - Dream Bean - after a long day of work and order her regular; sweet tea and one blueberry muffin. Then she would sit down, scroll through tumblr and relax for a little while. That was her routine, and she liked it.

Until he showed up.

He was cute; with sandy blonde hair that curled just a little and a jaw sharp enough to cut steel. It seemed like he was a creature of habit as well, since he would always order some type of sandwich, eat it and draw. That in itself would be fine, if he didn’t always leave one half of the sandwich to be thrown away.

He doesn’t do it on purpose - at least she thinks he doesn’t - because he seems so zoned out as he draws. He nearly always rushes out, as if he just remembered that he left his stove on.

Other than that, he seemed perfect.

He was a distant, never-going-to-happen crush, and over the course of the week, Caroline learned his schedule. He would come over on weekdays around ten minutes after she did and claim his small table in the corner. She found her eyes lingering for longer and longer, on his hands and the way they deftly sketched whatever was his subject that day.

This continued on for a week, and Caroline was content to keep it that way. A tiny crush never killed anyone, and he was  _ great  _ eye-candy.

Today was the same as the rest, except a terrible thing happened.

He noticed her.

As she was admiring his lean form, tightly hugged by those unfair henleys, he looked up and saw her staring. She felt her eyes grow wide and she quickly ducked her head behind the book she had with her today, as if that would stop him from seeing her.  _ Way to be subtle Caroline,  _ she thought. She waited a minute before looking up and seeing that he hadn’t moved. He was still looking at her, and his face lit up with a smirk. He winked devilishly and she felt her face heat up.

She was hoping that the ground would swallow her whole, but when it seemed that it would firmly stay shut, she decided that the next best thing would be to leave, fake her death, forge new documents and live out the rest of her days as a cashier in Japan under the name “Jane”.

Okay, maybe not  _ all  _ of that, but she was going to leave.

After waiting for a minute which felt like a lifetime, she slowly gathered her things and left. As she stood up, she heard a small chuckle. She refused to turn her head to see if it came from Mr. Handsome Half-Sandwich and soldiered on.

The next day, Caroline decided to go back to the coffee shop. She figured that he would have forgotten about her already, and feelings be damned if she would never give up her favourite coffee shop. It was the only one near her area that wasn’t obscenely crowded and they had motherfucking  _ sweet tea _ . As a southerner sweet tea was life.

Taking a deep breath, she counted to three and entered the store. Her eyes quickly shot to his chair but found no traces of those familiar blonde locks. She didn’t know if she was more relieved or disappointed. Ordering her regular, she turned to face her own seat in the back, and saw his blue eyes and grin fixed on her.

Her legs seemed to stop working and she stood there, stupidly gaping. He chuckled again, and she wasn’t surprised that it matched the one from the day of her traumatic incident. Also known as yesterday.

Steeling herself, she slid into the chair in front of him. “Are you gonna finish that?” Caroline asked, glancing down at the (once again) half eaten sandwich.

He seemed surprised by her upfrontness and smirked wickedly. “Not at all. Have at it, love,” he said, waving his hand over the plate like a showman.

_ Huh. British.  _ The accent was a nice touch, and it suited him. Peeking up, she noticed him watching her with unwavering eyes and a knowing look that made it seem like he was cataloguing her. Not one to back down from a challenge, she grabbed the sandwich and bit into it, happy to find it was an ordinary BLT. She didn’t miss the way his eyes followed her tongue as she licked some stray crumbs from her lips, and suddenly the thought of him kissing them off filled her mind. A slight flush crept up her neck.  _ Way to make it awkward, Caroline. _

“I don’t happen to know your name, sweetheart,” he mentioned, just when the silence was beginning to settle.

“Caroline. You?”

“Klaus.”

“Klaus.” She made a content humming noise. “Interesting.”

“I know it’s not the most conventional. Technically it’s Niklaus, but that’s a bit of a mouthful,” he added.

“No, no, I like it.”

They lapsed into a silence after that, Caroline finishing the sandwich and Klaus… Well Klaus was doing that thing where he half-smiles and gazes at her with enough charm to persuade a mule. It was overwhelming, but in a good way.

“So is there a reason for you being here?” Caroline started, because she couldn't stand silences, definitely not because she was sure that if he looked at her like that any longer she was sure she would combust. Definitely not.

“Here as in the coffee shop or here as in  _ here. _ ”

“Here as in my seat.”

“I don’t know if you know this, love, but contrary to popular belief there aren’t actually any assigned seats.”

“Maybe not assigned, but there are extremely regular seats. Yours is over there,” Caroline said, pointing at his seat in the corner.

“I just wanted to meet my not-so-secret admirer,” he said and she felt her entire face flush red despite her attempts to keep it under control.

“Yeah. Totally not subtle. Sorry?” The word came out as a question and it actually made him laugh out loud. It was a nice sound. Deep and melodious.

“Don’t apologise. It’s not everyday I make a girl flee her table.”

“I didn’t  _ run.  _ I power-walked.” At his scoff, she shot him a glare. “What? Like you don’t run out of here - without even finishing your sandwich, by the way - nearly everyday?” Caroline countered, but the retort was softened by the wide smile on her lips.

“Touché.” A beat passed, and he seemed to be considering his next words. His eyes were cast downwards, and he actually seemed nervous. It seemed strange given, the fact that he always gave off such an air of confidence. “If I am to be honest, I would have preferred it if you stayed.” If it wasn’t for the sweet tea that was too good to make up, Caroline would have been sure she was dreaming. She was pretty sure she froze at the words. Her distant, never-going-to-happen crush actually  _ liking  _ her? It took a second, but she finally shook herself out of her reverie.

“Well, I’m here now.” At her words, his head practically snapped up and the smile he gave her warmed her heart and she couldn’t help smiling back.

She was really glad he didn’t forget her.

**~~~**

**Leave a review or a prompt :)**


	11. You Can Set Yourself On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah learns slang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of Klaroline so don't worry. Sorry, it's really short. Leave a prompt and comment :)

It’s a sunny day when Elijah learns of this thing called Twitter. He stumbles upon it by accident, in an attempt to try to keep up with the times. Its system of only two-hundred and eighty characters intrigued him and presented a sort of challenge. He creates a private account and follows what was recommended. One of them was an account called “Dory”.

There was a reason Elijah had stayed away from the internet. Being an Original came with a lot of responsibilities, and that made him unable to delve into the wonder that was called the internet. He wishes he had been using it since it was invented since it seems to have developed a language of its own.

Using his twitter account, he slowly found out the meanings of words. His favourite was “Extra”. He felt like it described his life perfectly.

A few months had passed, and he felt like he was proficient enough in internet slang to test it out in real life. He just needed an opportunity.

~~~

“Caroline, I will do what I must for your safety,” Klaus barked out, using his tried and true death glare that made any man bend to his will.

Good thing Caroline was a woman.

“No, you won’t if what you do restricts my freedom!” She yelled back.

“What do you mean restrict? You can do everything you have done before -”

“Except that someone's watching me -”

“And I have never told you to do anything against your will!”

This screaming match continued and, to be honest, it was doing Elijah’s head in. Kol watched amusedly, head flicking back and forth between the two as if it were a tennis match. Rebekah was out with her newest beau, so fortunately she was saved from enduring this.

Having quite enough, Elijah stood and abruptly cleared his throat. All screaming ceased as everyone turned to look at him.

“Caroline. Klaus. You two are being so…” A smug look adorned his face, and he grinned widely. Klaus would never admit it, but at this moment, he was worried. He had only seen that expression once before, and it ended with a town in flames.

Decades seemed to pass by, but finally, Elijah seemed satisfied with the tension.

“Extra.”

You could hear a pin drop. Klaus looked confused and a little offended, while Caroline started cracking up, laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. Kol was gobsmacked. As the youngest in terms of actual years alive, he thought he was the internet connoisseur.

He was wrong.

Elijah was king.


End file.
